Purest of Heart
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: (Squffie) There is a rumor said to be a being or perhaps a heartless collecting pure hearts and looking for one person with the purest of hearts. Yuffie suddenly starts to have chest pains lately and Leon is getting weary about the rumors and Yuffie.
1. Chapter One: Aching Heart

**Purest of Heart**

**By. Lady Kisaragi**

**A/n: I own none of the characters. (Errors corrected enjoy.)**

**Chapter One**

'Where am I…'

The young man known as Leon said to himself as he could see nothing, but darkness at the moment. Pain twanged through his head as it throbbed violently, not sure why it was and why he couldn't see. He felt a wave of weariness wash over him oddly enough. It wasn't that he afraid of the dark it was the fact that no one was there and that he was alone. He would even feel more content if there was someone around, even a heartless. His limbs were numb, as he couldn't move. It felt like his whole body was paralyzed completely. It was so silent that he could hear his own heartbeat, yet it was thumping slowly. He felt his chest tighten up with his wind pipe starting to close up in his neck. This made him begin panic as it was getting harder for him to breathe.

'Am I...dying…no, I can't die…'

He tried to fight back against the overwhelming loss of air, as he tried to force himself to stay alive, though it was hard because he couldn't move himself an inch at all.

_'Breathe, breathe…'_

'What…? Who's there?'

There wasn't an answer, though he didn't understand the meaning of the words coming out of nowhere. For some odd reason, his chest was slowly beginning to feel lighter now and a warm feeling come over his lips gently. He couldn't really explain the feeling yet it was soothing.

_'Breathe, please breathe…'_

He could see a light in the distance, as it came towards him getting brighter before blinding him and chasing away the darkness. He flinched at the sudden burst of brightness as he shut his eyes closed, before they began to slowly open now. His vision blurred slightly, as they began to come into focus. The numbness in his body was gone now, as he got the feeling back in his arms and legs again, yet they were damp and wet. Blue orbs came up to meet closed eye lids of a female that was hovered over him with her mouth pressed over his.

_'YUFFIE!?"_

His mind screamed out her name, as his eyes widen a bit at the feel of the young woman's lips over his with her warm breath passing between their lips into his own. It passed through his mouth down into his throat. The young swordsman suddenly sat himself up quickly, only to surprise the young ninja Yuffie, as her eyes opened quickly looking at Leon face to face with their lips still touching, until the swordsman pulled back quickly coughing and his face looking flustered.

"Oh my gawd, Squall are you okay!?" She asked, looking at him in concern, as he scrambled up against the wall rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"What were you doing…!?" He asked a bit abruptly, but not wanting to ask out why in the world she was kissing him like that.

"I say, the young miss brought you up here because you had nearly drowned."

Leon turned his head and noticed the old elderly man with the long beard and clad in blue clothing and the tall pointy hat. The smell of old books and furniture lingered around in the room along with odd models sitting on some junk. Leon figured out he must have been at the old wizard's study, well home, but you can easily get that confused with all the pile of unorganized books stacked on one another.

"Drowned…?"

He looked over at Yuffie who looked down twiddling her fingers a little bit in her lap, as she didn't make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, when I got down there you were faced down in the deep part of the water in the underground waterway. I think you might have overworked yourself while you were training and must have collapsed in exhaustion…"

_'Exhaustion…nearly drowned…?'_

At that moment he felt a bit of embarrassment, from nearly drowning in knee and ankle high water. He didn't quite remember much when he was training in the waterway though.

"I'm just glad you're okay Squall I was so—"

"That's Leon." He stated correcting her on his name, leaning up near the fire place that already had a warm fire brewing inside of it. It feeling somewhat good since his clothes were damp and heavy on him.

She looked at him putting her hands on her hips, as she stood up. "Oh sure, you're very welcome." She stated sarcastically before going over to the table and sitting down in one of the chairs huffing heavily, as she folded her arms across her chest. The old wizard Merlin looked back at the two stroking his beard.

"Come now, the young lady saved your life. She gave you CPR for a very long time."

Leon glanced over at Yuffie who shifted in the chair a bit, her cheeks flushed lightly with red as she picked a bit at her fingers.

"Thanks…" He said, in a slight monotone voice as he glanced back at the fire crackling against the wood. Yuffie was somewhat surprised to even get a 'thanks' from Leon at all or any kind of recognition. There was a slight awkward silence in the room for awhile, before the old wizard began to speak.

"Why don't you come over and sit down with us and have a spot of tea with us, young man?" He waved a hand over to Leon, before clearing his throat. Leon rose up from his place near the fire place and took a seat across from Yuffie at the table with tea cups underneath a saucer was in front of them. Merlin motioned his finger back and forth at a tea pot that started to waddled itself across the table.

"Whoa! How is it doing that?" Yuffie asked out loud, as the teapot poured the warm tea into her cup, before going over to Leon's to do the same.

"Most of my furniture and things takes on a mind of their own so you could say they're alive." He fans the tea pot away as it finishes pouring, as a sugar cup moved over quickly to the front of Merlin's cup before the wizard pointed over to Leon and Yuffie, "No, no! Guests first! You know that!" The little sugar cup jumping at his voice before going over to Yuffie's cup as it took the small top off it's head like a hat and started scooping sugar out of itself with a spoon into Yuffie's cup.

"Just say when, when you want it to stop." Merlin said and looked over at Leon, "Mr. Leon you have been training and fighting hard, as you get rid of the heartless here. Even though the keyhole has been sealed here in Transverse town there aren't many heartless roaming about."

The swordsman shook his head a bit and leaned back in the tall red chair, "That maybe, but it's still a little unbelievable to think that a boy younger than Yuffie saved us and sealed up the keyholes."

"…when." She said as, the sugar cup stopped and waddled over to Leon's cup and started scooping. Yuffie looked at Leon with a slight pout, "That's nice ya know? Besides, you make it sound like someone below your age or the age of twenty can't be strong. I mean I do happen to be your partner in battle, Squall."

"Leon."

He corrected her once again on his name, yet he didn't really comment on her other remark since it was true. He had to admit to himself that Yuffie was quite strong and was able to keep up with him in battle. Actually, he's been trying to push his limits lately after they participated in the Pegasus Cup at the Olympus Coliseum.

She rolled her eyes a bit, as she picked up her tea cup off the saucer, "Yeah, whatever." She tipped the cup up to her lips sipping from the cup with her pinky finger extended out a little. Leon was slightly surprised by this, seeing the young girl sitting up straight.

_Since when was Yuffie an expert in etiquette?_

He thought to himself, as Yuffie noticed the stare he was giving her and looked at him raising a brow, "What?"

"Nothing, just didn't picture you as one for good manners." He said calmly, brushing a hand back against his hair. He would figure she would tell him to shut up or give some kind of smart comment back, but she looked at him.

"What?"

"When…"

"Hmm?"

She snickered a bit and shook her head, "When." She pointed at him as he wasn't getting the idea, before the wizard spoke up.

"When boy, when! Say it before you cup over flow." The wizard said, as Leon looked at his cup as he had completely forgotten about the sugar cup spooning teaspoons of sugar into his cup.

"…when!" The sugar cup finally stopped before it going over to Merlin's cup in a hurry now as Leon picked two table spoons of sugar from the cup. Shaking his head slightly, as Yuffie was snickering a bit.

"Any how, thank you for letting us stay here at this place for awhile until Squall woke up old man." She said, as Leon shook his head. He guess Yuffie's good etiquette wouldn't last all that long. The wizard seem to chuckle and waved a long wrinkled hand.

"No trouble at all, my lady! It's always good to get visitors here. I'm usually always busy reading my books or off traveling sometimes. You are welcome here anytime."

Leon sipped from the tea up, a slight twitch in his eye from the sudden sweetness of it. Well, at least the tea was warm and it wasn't bitter tasting. He put it down and exhaled heavily, "The reason I've been training more than usual is…because it is rumored that there was some sort of thing or heartless as it may be has been going around stealing the hearts of others."

"How do we even know that's true? I mean that's rumored in a different world not here in Transverse Town, Squall. Besides, if it is true it's not like it could come here." The young ninja stated as she waved a finger at him.

"Leon…and it's very possible for it to come here if it's attracted to very pure and rare hearts." He put his chin on top of his hands that lay underneath his chin gently, while glancing down at his reflection from the tea in his cup.

"You worry too much." She said as she got up and headed towards the green blanket that covered over the broken down doorway on the side of the wizard's hut that led outside. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"I guess that means we're leaving." He said, as he stood up from his seat going over to Yuffie who looked at him confused.

"Why? Oh…I see…" She grinned up at him, "You're spooked by the rumors and want to escort me to the Hotel. Oh Leon, you're such a gentleman…" She said, putting a hand to her forehead laughing.

"….whatever." He said disregarding her actions and waving a hand of farewell to the old wizard.

"Come back anytime, my lady Yuffie please drop by sometime with those sweet chocolate cookies I hear that Miss Aeris makes."

"Sure, at least I won't have to sneak them now. See you old man. And don't forget when!" She said, waving to him as she walked outside followed by Leon. Merlin blinked, scratching the side of his head before looking down to see his tea over flowing with sugar.

"When, when! When dash it all when!" He yelled out causing the sugar cup to run off hiding behind the tea pot as Merlin dusted off his tea cup with his bear along with the sugar on the table.

The two walked themselves through the Third District. Yuffie glanced over at Leon, as she noticed the unexpressive cold look on his face. She sighed a bit, as she shook her head a little bit.

_'He never smiles…why can't he just smile at least once?'_

"We'll train for a few hours tomorrow perhaps early in the morning…" He said trailing off, before the young ninja cut him off.

"Are you serious!? We're not doing that and you're not doing that! You need to rest and don't think you'll be going to the water way!"

He looked at the young girl a little surprised, as he raised a brow looking at her. A few minutes passed between them, before Leon started to speak.

"Alright…" He said, just humoring her for the moment.

"Really…?"

"No…"

He said as he turned walking towards the door of the third district. Yuffie calling out his name, though stopping as her knees sank to the ground as a hand held itself over her chest clenching at it tightly for a moment. The girl's heart was beating fast and hard against her chest, she panting heavily as she tried to take in long deep breaths. The young swordsman turned, as he noticed the sudden silence of his companion. He quickly ran over to her, as he saw her collapse suddenly on the ground as he kneeled quickly to her side and started shaking her by the shoulders.

"Yuffie! Yuffie!"

He didn't get a response out of her as she just groaned out in pain as her hands tightly, she was feeling some sort of pain as he noticed the tears straining in her eyes, as she closed them tightly. Without another thought, he placed an arm behind her back and one underneath her legs as he lifted her up off the ground and rushed quickly out of the third district. Not thinking anything else than to get Yuffie to the hotel for Aeris to look at her.

* * *

**TBC**

**Phew, that chapter is over wonder how you guys liked it. I think I'll do another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter Two: Yellow Scarf

**Purest of Heart**

****

****

By. Lady Kisaragi

**Chapter Two**

****  
  
"Her heart beat is unbelievable! It's thumping so fast I can barely count the beats!"  
  
The flower girl stated, as she sat on the bed with two fingers pressing along the young ninja's neck while she felt her pulse. Leon had brought Yuffie to Aeris and placed her convulsing form onto the bed in the green room. He had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal and just waited to see what Aeris had to say about Yuffie's condition. Aeris shook her head, as she motioned for Leon to come to her, she having a bit of a worried look on her face.  
  
"Leon, you have to do something to stop her from convulsing or she's going to hurt herself."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"I can't hold her down long enough. I'm going to the item shop to see if they have anything that might be of any help."  
  
"But Aeris..."  
  
"Please do this for me, okay?"  
  
"...fine."  
  
With that being said, the woman in pink ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. He did as asked, as he would remain here with Yuffie until she came back, actually Leon seem to always graciously accept any task she gave him. Leon sighed heavily and looked at his young comrade shaking on the bed. His boots stepped heavily across the floor, as he leaned himself over the bed to pin the girl's arms down onto the bed. Her body just continued to jerk, as she panted and breathed in and out in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yuffie stop it..."  
  
It was more of a command directed towards her, though of course she didn't stop as she couldn't hear him. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead and slowly rolling off along the side of her face, Leon shaking his head as he noticed pinning her down wasn't helping at all.  
  
What's wrong with her?  
  
He moved his hands from her arms and pulled one up under her back and one behind her head as he lifted her up slowly from the bed. Her head pressing along his chest, as Leon held his young comrade against him. He had taken the liberty to changing into some dryer clothes, so he wasn't really soaking wet anymore. Their bodies pressed along against one another with the girl tugging on his jacket and her head rubbing into his chest vigorously. Leon rested his hand against the back of her head in a gentle manner, his head lent down along near her ear as he spoke in almost whispering manner.  
  
"Yuffie, stop it now..."  
  
He wasn't sure if had heard her or not, but her violent shaking had started to slow down until going into a complete halt. Yuffie breathing heavily taking breaths in and out against his chest making Leon's hand raise and lower on her back. He pulled back a little and looked at her to see if she had wakened yet.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
After a moment of not getting a response, he leaned his head down to press his ear against her chest to listen to her heart beat to see if it had slowed down now as he kept his arm behind her back to hold her as he listened to the light thumps against her chest.  
  
Man...my head hurts and why is it so hot?  
  
"I can't hear it all that well through the fabric..."  
  
He said to himself, as he lifted his head up and started to unwrap the scarf around her neck and toss it aside. He probably reduced any kind of heat, since she was sweating a little. He glanced at her green top with the straps that held it up that wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
I can't lift her shirt up...but I need to hear her heart beat...  
  
He was hesitant of even pulling up her shirt and it just felt very...embarrassing. No, no why would Leon be so flustered over anything like this, it's just Yuffie anyway. After coming to a conclusion now, he gently tugged down the front of her shirt just enough for him to press his ear against her chest. He listening to the steady pace of her heart beat, it seemed like it was going back to it's normal rate, that is until it started to race faster now, where he could almost feel it against her ear.  
  
It should have slowed down by now...why is it speeding up all of a sudden?  
  
Unbeknown to Leon, the young shinobi had slowly waken, as he was listening to the fast pace of her heart racing, as it was a bit of a rude awakening for her to wake up to find Leon with his head against her chest. He could feel the heavy pants of breath brushing down against the top of his head. This making the young swordsman look up at the wakened girl, who's face was flushed with red, as both of them looked back at one another a awkward silence lingering in the room. 

* * *

  
Aeris pulled the wide double doors of the hotel behind her as her and Cid walked inside and made their way down the hallway, she glanced at blue bottle in her hand that the three ducklings from the item shop have given her. It might not help Yuffie in which it could slow her heartbeat, but it could ease any pain that she might have in her chest at least.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about the kid I'm sure she'll be up and about soon, causing all sorts of havoc and crap for everybody." He said, as the toothpick shifted along the corners of his mouth. Aeris glanced at him and gave a nod as he tried to reassure her.  
  
"I just hope she isn't having any kind of heart trouble or..."  
  
"Pfft, she's too young to be having any damn heart attacks. If anything she cause other people to almost get a heart attack the little--"  
  
AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
The Gummi Pilot's sentence was cut short, as there was a sudden shriek of a female coming from down the hallway from the green room. Aeris had immediately thought of Yuffie in some terrible pain or trouble and proceeded in running down the hallway with Cid following her. She grabbing the door knob and turning it as she barged into a room in a panic.  
  
"Yuffie! What's wrong!?" She yelled out panting heavily, before seeing the flustered girl on the bed with her arms put out with Leon who was on the floor looking at her in some surprise and agitation.  
  
"What was that for!?" He yelled out, not too pleased with her actions as he looked at her.  
  
"For being a pervert!"  
  
"Pervert? Haha, yeah right! That'll be the fucking day when Leon becomes a some kind of pervert." Cid laughed, as she shook his head. Aeris was somewhat relieved as she placed a hand on her chest.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. I was not trying to do anything to you beside listen to your heartbeat." He said in a low tone, before getting up to dust him self off as his arms folded across his chest, he looking somewhat annoyed now at his comrade.  
  
"Wh...what happened? Why am I here any way?" Yuffie asked, but she clearly wasn't getting any answers from Leon, who just stood there with no expression on his face. She frowned as she looked over at Aeris who approached her.  
  
"You collapsed out in the third district and Leon carried you here. I'm so glad you're all right, I thought you might have been having a heart attack." She said, putting on a weak relieved smile.  
  
"Heart attack? I think I'm a little too young to be having a heart attack. Though Cid is a completely different story." She said, looking over at the pilot.  
  
"Sure, whatever kid." She huffed a bit at the word 'kid', as he sometimes used all the time with her. 

"Oh just go back to chewing on your straw old man." She countered, as she looked at Aeris who seem to pull her into a embrace a little taken aback and confused about the sudden and tightly growing embrace.

"Aeris...you can let go now...I'm fine really..." She coughed slightly, as the pink clothed woman finally let go and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're all right, that's all." She put on her best smiled, before getting up and moving over to Leon as she handed the bottle over to him, before she whispered something to him. Yuffie was slightly curious of what Aeris was saying, if it was so important that she would just whipser to Leon about it.

"I guess so..." Leon said in a low tone, as his back rested against the back of the wall as Aeris nodded her head to him.

"Thank you, now..." She said, as she turned around facing Yuffie. "I'm going to the Accessory shop with Cid and will be back sometime later, you might want to stay here and rest for awhile Yuffie..."

"No way!" She protested right away, as she already didn't like the t hought of being cooped up in this room, it was so boring. "I'd rather be training in the secret waterway with Leon hours on end than stay in here doing nothing. Come on."

"Well, I guess you could go out and walk around and all for awhile, but only if Leon is with you, okay?"

"Damn it woman, come on I don't have all day. Customers could come by at any moment I don't want to lose any business." Cid said, brushing a hand back against the front of the corner of his mouth, as he turned and walked out the door.

"Oh honestly Cid, no need to get to rude about it." Aeris said, as she placed her hands on her hips in some annoyance before following him out of the room to leave Leon and Yuffie alone in the green room.

"H-h-hey Aeris! Man, what a jip." She said, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed stretching them out, before standing up slowly.

"Maybe you should take her advice and stay in here and relax. You DID collapse." Leon said, though Yuffie wasn't expecting him to say anything, well anything like that anyway.

"You're starting to sound like Aeris and what did I just hear now? Squall Leonhart showing concern for me." She stood up and and clapsed her hands together holding them against her cheek. "That's so sweeeeeet."

He looked at her unamused at her sarcasim and also flinched at the name 'Squall', "That's Leon and I just don't want to end up carrying you back and forth here everytime you passout." Yuffie frowned at him before throwing one of the pillows off the bed at him, even though he caught it with his right hand.

"Well, fine don't carry me then let me stay there til I wake up or til heartless come to swarm over my body to steal my heart or something then."

He tossed the pillow aside and looked at her, "Don't say things like that..."

"Why not? Not like it would have a big affect on you if it did happen right?"

There was a long pause of silence, as his answer didn't come, yet. Leon was somewhat in a mixture of confusion, as this was contemplating through his head.

"See?" She said, before she slipped on her shoes and ran out of the room, not giving Leon a chance to respond to this. The only thing left behind was the yellow scraf lying the bed. He sighed heavily, before hitting his fist back against the wall before remembering what Aeris had told him.

_Damn it..._

He walked over to the bed picking up the scraf before walking out of the room to go find Yuffie, though he already knew where she already was anyway. It was the same place where she usually went when she was usually upset or mad at him.

_The roof of the gizmo shop._

* * *

_"Squall! Squallie wait up!"_

_"Hm...?"_

_ The young 16yr old boy stopped in his tracks, as he turned his head back to see a small 7yr old girl running towards him waving her hands around at him, smiling the whole time as she was holding a yellow stuffed bird in her arms. After a moment, it seemed like she had disappeared right before him, but in reality she just tripped and fell in the snow. She sat up, as her face was covered in the cold snow. Her lips begining to pull back into her mouth before she started to cry out loudly, as she was upset from the fall. Squall quickly walked over to her to see if she had cut or hurt any limb, she didn't... He shook is head and almost laughed, Yuffie seem to have a way of being clumsy. One minute she's smiling the next she's crying like a newborn, Aeris seem to always end up healing most of the scratches she got all the time._

_"Hey, calm down you're okay." He said, as he leaned down to her level dusting the snow away off her face and hair. He lifted her up on her feet and looked at her, as she wiped her eyes slowly as he rubbed the top of her messy dark hair. "There, I told you were all right. You won't let any ol' snow get to you right?" He smiled, as she had clamed down now as she smiled back at him, as she nodded her head. "Good. Now, what is it you came out here for? Shouldn't you be with Aeris?"_

_"Maybe, but she was going to make me play with dolls again. I hate dollies."_

_"Ran away again did you?" He shook his head a little and looked down at her, "Heh, right I know, but what's this then?" He asked, as he pulled up the stuffed bird from the snow handing it over to her before she snatched it._

_"It's a chocobo not a dolly squallie! They're different."_

_"Ah, my mistake then. You came out here to show me your christmas gift then? I guess it's kind of cute."_

_"I'd like a real one! One that zooommms, and warks! Anyway, close your eyes!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it squallie it's a surprise and don't peek!"_

_He did as the little girl said, as he closed his eyes. "I'd never do that."_

_"Okay, now open them."_

_He opened his eyes and was faced with the stuffed chocobo she was holding, laughing to himself, as he nearly tumbled back from looking at it's huge plastic blue eyes._

_"It's for you, bet ya didn't think I wouldn't get you anything huh?" She said, a big smile on her face as he took it gently from her hands._

_"Oh, maybe for a minute there. This is the best present I've gotten since last year."_

_Her cheeks were slightly pink from the cold and embarssement as she was bubbling with glee that he liked her gift. "Alright, now it's your turn to close your eyes and you don't peek, I know how you are." He said, as she sticked her tongue out at him, before he did the same back. _

_Yuffie then closed her eyes and sighed a bit, __"It better be a good present!" _

_He laughed at her words before he shuffled around in his pocket taking out a long yellow scraf, before he began to wrap it around her neck. "There we go, you can open them now."_

_She beat him to it, as she looked at the scraf around her neck, she gleefully touching it as she seemed to like it, along with it's color._

_"Sorry, I didn't get a green one they were all gone."_

_"It's okay Squallie, I love this....neck wrapping thingie. Yellow is mah second favoritest color." She smiled widely at him, as he stood up._

_"Heh, that 'thingie' is called a scraf, it'll keep your neck warm. It's a little big for you, but you'll grow into it." He took her hand, as he had the stuffed chocobo under his right. "Come on, Cid is probably looking for you."_

_"Nu uh, he probably still sleepin." She said, as tugged at Squall's hand as they walked back to town. "But, __let's go before he wake up!"_

_He grinned a bit, "Sounds like a plan."_

_With that being said, be pulled her up under his left arm before starting to run back to down as a quick steady pace. Yuffie laughing joyfully, as her scarf swung back and forth in the air, as she did under his arm. Her fingers pressing into the fabric, as she knew she would always keep this gift forever. For Leon, it seemed just this little girl's friendship would be everything he would ever need and treasure._

_**TBC**_

**_Well, that's finally done with. Finally got to do the second chapter to this now, bleh I was trying to get use to writing my story's on Bleh, but I guess this second chapter came out pretty okay what do you think?_**


	3. Chapter Three: Black Hood

**Purest of Heart**

_A/N: Hey, look at that a chapter is finally up. Yes, go crazy I'm updating now. 3 No errors I fixed all previous chapters as well. So, no confusion. Enjoy._

**Chapter Three: Black Hood**

_He can be such a jerk sometimes. Though, maybe I shouldn't have run off like that still…_

The girl's legs were hung over the edge of the roof of the Gizmo shop as her hands rested along her knees. She leaned back on her arms behind her and tilted her head back as she glanced up at the night time sky of Transverse town. This town was a bit odd, since it seem to be night time here all the time. It was like the night life never ended here, yet people still went to sleep though and it would sometime rain here. Though she still thought this place was still a little odd, though she's gotten use to being here just like everyone else has. The sky reminded her of how the sky back home always looked; very pretty and dark and filled with stars. Yuffie closed her eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh as she leaned back and lay on her back with her arms spread out.

"I really miss my home. Stupid heartless just had to come and mess everything up. Why did he have to suddenly be infatuated by darkness for? He was always such a caring and nice ruler…"

_Ansem…_

She went silent as the name entered her mind and the image of the man that once use to rule over the kingdom that her, Leon, Cid, and Aerith use to live at. Everyone always had such high respect for Ansem. Aerith would tell her how much of a wise and caring man he was and that he cared for everyone in his kingdom. Yuffie couldn't remember much from when she was little, but she could recall some of the visits that were made when Aerith took her to the castle with her. She was always excited when she would go there, since Ansem would usually share the knowledge that he knows with her and read to her from his books. It was always interested her as well. You can't get many six year olds to listen to what you have to say. She stretched her arms up above her head before putting her hands down over across her stomach, she opening her eyes and looking up at the sky. Because of everything that's happened she was told by Aerith that Ansem's name really wasn't suppose to be mentioned, at least when Leon was around. Leon seemed to despise Ansem for everything he's done and was more shocked than anyone by everything that's happened. All that can be proved by Ansem's reports that were found thanks to Sora for finding the rest for them.

_It's getting cold._

"Mmm…"

Her eyes were beginning to feel a little heavy now, as she was starting to feel a little tired now. Though she didn't see why she was, she was out for a good while when she had passed out in the Third District. It felt like her body 's energy was being sucked away slowly really.

"No way, it's too cold to be sleeping up here…"

She slowly began to sit herself up off the ground, she stretching her arms up and yawning out loudly. She stood herself up on the edge of the roof and began to turn to leave, but she then noticed something moving around down below on the ground. It looked to be a person, perhaps one of the townspeople that stay here. No, it wasn't anyone she knew that looked like that before. The person was cloaked in black with a hood over their head. She wasn't quite sure if the person was a man or a woman actually. She wondered if he or she was new in town. They usually don't get too many visitors to Transverse Town.

"Guess I can afford to greet someone before heading back to the Hotel."

With that being said, she prepared to jump off the roof of the Gizmo shop as she back up a little for some running speed, but as soon as she started she was jerked back by a hand grabbing a hold of the back of her shirt as she nearly tumbled backwards. She turned her head back and to her surprise saw Leon, though not with the best look on his face.

"Yuffie, how many times has Aerith told you not to jump off from here?"

"I swear you and Aerith could be my parents. Let go Leon and besides I've done it many times and I've never got hurt before. I was just going to talk to that person down there."

"What person?"

"That guy dressed in black down there wearing a hood."

She turned around and pointed downward, yet her arm lowered some as the hooded figure had seemed to disappear because he wasn't anywhere to be found. Yuffie glanced around for awhile and didn't see any trace of the hooded person.

"Well…there was someone down there."

Leon looked at her silently for awhile, as she turned back and noticed the look he had on his face.

"What? I didn't make it up there was someone dressed all in black and…"

"I think you should go back to the Hotel it's getting late anyway." He said, as he pulled her away from the edge of the roof and handed her scarf. "You dropped this. Your neck is a vulnerable place to be catching a cold, well that's what Aerith says."

She looked at the yellow fabric he held out to her, she taking it from his hand slowly as she smiled a little. She didn't think Leon would be so nice and generous. Well, that's Leon for you. He can surprise you sometimes out of the blue.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks. I'm getting tired anyway I guess."

She wrapped it around her neck and yawned a little before walking over to the side of the Gizmo shop to descend down the ladder. Leon watched her leave before turning his head back to look around. He narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering who Yuffie had seen. He usually knew if anyone like that came to Transverse Town. Leon glanced over and saw Yuffie walking down the stairs and turning around to open the Hotel doors as she walked through them. Leon then jumped off the left side of the Gizmo shop where the entrance was and landed on his feet nimbly the sound of his gunblade clanking slightly along his side as he began making his way to the Hotel.

"Hand me that wrench over there will ya?"

"Um…"

Aerith searched the table for the tool Cid asked for. They were in the backroom of the Accessory shop or Cid's workshop behind the front desk. It was where he usually worked on Gummi ships and other things he was usually tinkering with. She pushed aside some blue prints and some cans that ended up rolling off the table and onto the floor. The young woman picked up one of the scattered tools on the table and held it up.

"Is this it?"

"That's a screwdriver Aerith. Even that kid can be a little bit more useful sometimes."

"Cid you don't have to be rude about it and if you don't want my help then get your own tools then." She said, huffing slightly as she put her hands on her hips as she walked over to one of the gummies he was working under and hit the side of it. There was a loud clank made and low groan, as Cid slid up from under the Gummi with a hand placed on his forehead.

"Damn woman, you didn't have to do that. Sorry already, okay? I didn't mean to get your bow in a knot and all, geeze." He sat up and took a white rag from his pocket and began to wipe his face that was smudged with some oil. He pointed over to the table as he wiped his forehead.

"That thing on the edge of the table is the wrench; it looks like two C's on each end."

"Well, you could have told me that in the first place." Aerith said, as she waltzes over to the table grabbing the wrench, it feeling a bit heavy as she picked it up. She went back and handed it back to him before dusting her hands off a little from the dirt that was on it.

"If you're going to be back here helping me then you're going to have to dress a little more differently than that. You're going to get dirty being back here girl. You might have to just stick with just helping at the front desk." Cid coughed a little, before standing up and stuffing his cloth back into his pocket.

"I guess so. It's getting a little cooler now. I was listening in on the radio earlier and it's going to be raining pretty soon…" She said trailing off a little bit as she walked over to a window in the room and glanced out of it in a slight daze.

"Hey, you're doing it again." Cid said, as he dusted his pants off as he rubbed a hand underneath his nose.

'Hm?" Aerith turned her head back a little and looked at him, "Doing what again?"

"You know what. Aerith you know you're thinking about Cloud."

She went silent for a moment at the sound of the name that came from Cid, she sighing a little as she nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, just a little worried about him that's all. I mean didn't he say anything about where he was going Cid when we last saw him at Hollow Bastion?"

Cid shook his head before walking over to her, "I think I told too many times now that he didn't say anything. Just that he'll just be looking for something he lost a long time ago. Damn spiky haired guy, always making others worry about him all the time. I wonder what most girls usually see in him sometimes."

"See in him? Oh, no, no... It's not like that." She said, she getting a little bit flustered now and a little pink in the cheeks. "Cloud is just my friend just like you and Yuffie are his friends too. Besides, Cloud was with someone already before…well we had to abandon our home."

"Girl? Oh, I remember her. She was very sweet really and knew how to fight really good as well. I wonder if she made it out alright."

"I think that's who Cloud is probably looking for though. Well, I hope he does find her though."

"Well, if the heartless didn't take her heart that is."

"Cid! Don't say things like that! It scares me to think how the heartless take innocent people's hearts without any kind of remorse what so ever."

"Whoa, slow down I didn't mean anything by that. Take it easy. I was just saying." He waved his hands up in some defense, before scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, don't worry about him he'll be fine alright? He can take care of himself just like Leon can take care of himself. Besides, it's getting late anyhow. You better go back to the Hotel and go to bed you been on your feet all day any day."

"But Cid what about…"

"Helping me? Pfshh, I'll be fine on my own I've been doing this longer than I've known you. I'm not an old man. Now, off with you before I decide to make you stay up working on this thing with me. Though I know you'll be more of a distraction than helping me, honestly never seen so much damn pink in my life."

Aerith smiled at him and laughed a little, "All right I'll go then, just don't work too hard though. Goodnight." She said, before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, hey that's enough. I need to get back to work and I don't' think you need to be hugging someone as dirty as me." He said, brushing her arms off as she just smiled at him before leaving the workshop.

"Tch, always have to be so nice all the time." He shook his head slightly, before sitting himself down on the floor and slid back up under the Gummi to continue working.

The large doors closed behind Aerith as she entered the Second District. It was quiet no one was out of course because of the time. Everyone usually stayed inside after hours usually, no reason to be outside actually. Some were a bit skeptical to come out cause of the incidents that use to happen with the heartless sometime ago. As soon as Aerith came to the door of the Hotel, she stopped shortly of opening the door as she heard the loud ringing of the bell echoing across the district above the Gizmo Shop. It was indicating it was midnight now. Aerith then caught a glance of a figure that seems to be hovering on top of the roof of the Gizmo Shop. Though, it suddenly faded away as soon as she saw it.

"Wha…"

She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked again at the top of the Gizmo roof top.

No one was there…

"I must be seeing things. I'm probably a little more tired than I thought I was." She said to herself, before going inside of the Hotel to go to her room that she shared with Yuffie. She opened the door to the Red Room and walked inside. Yuffie was soundly sleeping on the bed, snoring at the most too. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed as she began taking her boots off. She put her bracelets aside on the nightstand near the bed and put her hands behind her head as undid her braid before laying down on her side of the bed.

_Cloud…_

She sighed to herself quietly and closed her eyes slowly as she hoped Cloud was doing all right, wherever he might be at right now. She hoped that whatever or whoever Cloud was looking for that he'd find it soon. Hopefully, he might come back here and even try to live a normal life here with his friends just how it use to be a long time ago before their home was taken over by the heartless. Aerith dozed off into slumber after awhile, not too bothered with Yuffie's snoring through the night as it only bothered her when she was usually kicked or pushed off the bed by the wild sleeper.

The days passed by slowly, yet it felt pretty quick though. Yuffie seem to be doing all right now, as Aerith has been examining her for the past week. Though, the only thing now is that Yuffie would get dizzy spells here and there, but she figured it would pass as it's probably from where she usually trains with Leon and exhausts herself sometimes. It was after 2'oclock and it was pretty cloudy outside today, well that was because it had been raining. Yuffie walked into the outside restraint and put down her yellow umbrella and shook it a little bit before she approached a waitress that was working there. A girl that looked to be as young as Yuffie but she was about two years older than she was. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and had blue eyes. She was a little taller than Yuffie. She was a waitress outfit with an apron on the front of the skirt, though she made it look pretty skimpy though. Though, Yuffie didn't really like her too much anyway.

"Oh, like, Hello Yuffie. Haven't seen you in like awhile." She said, as she turned herself around to face her.

_And you wonder why you haven't._

Yuffie rolled her eyes a little and thought of how much of a ditz she always sounded, "Yeah, hello Celes. Anyway, I just came to get the regular. Just go to the kitchen and tell the cook, he'll know what I mean."

"Yeah, no problem. So, like Yuffie how is Leon doing?" She began fingering and twirling some hair from her ponytail around her finger. "He's been looking really good lately; I bet he works out everyday. He's so handsome." She said, putting her hands together as she gave a dreamy sigh. Yuffie looked at her with a slight grimace; this girl was such a pain. Did nothing but bother Leon and try and flirt with him all the time. She was just glad that Leon didn't go for girls like that though.

"He's been doing fine. You mind go getting my freakin' meal now so I can get going soon?" She said, getting agitated now by her as she just wanted to get her lunch and get going.

"Okay, like don't blow your top." She said, before going to the opened door where the kitchen was located at. Yuffie took a seat down at one of the tables and stretched her arms out a little before folding them on the table as she put her chin down. The rain wasn't pouring down too much, but you still needed an umbrella so you don't get soaked. The day was going pretty slow today and it was a little boring as well. She would have even liked to be training down in the waterway, but it's a little dangerous when it's raining because it can over flood. Even Leon doesn't train in the waterway when the weather is like this. Aerith was probably in the Hotel or somewhere around in the Second District, Cid was working in the Accessory shop and Leon…well she wasn't quite sure actually where he was, though lately he's been acting a little odd towards her. Though she just brushed it off it wasn't that serious she supposed.

"Mm, I guess I'll just go back to the Hotel and take a nap after I eat. Not too much to around here, maybe I can get Cid to lend me one of the Gummi's so I can go check out some of the other worlds…heh, yeah right…" She laughed to herself a little and could already hear Cid's answer to that question.

She sat there for twenty minutes now, as she waited for her lunch to be done. Her arms stretched up above her head as she gave out a yawn, she was starting to feel a little bit tired now. Maybe it was just the sound of the rain that was starting to make her a little sleepy. Her head turned to the side to look out to where the rain was coming down a little more now. Yuffie's eyesight then caught sight of a hunch figure dressed in black moving past the Accessory shop.

_That's…the person I saw that night._

She stared quietly, as the figure turned the corner and made it's way down the alleyway between the Item and Accessory shop. Her attention was drawn away as the sudden crumple of paper was heard with the small thump following it. She looked at the paper bag that was in front of her on the table. Celes flipped her hair back behind her shoulders as she was standing there looking at her.

"Okay, here's your food now to go. Though, I can't see why anyone would eat anything like that anyway. Looks fattening right me, though I think you can afford to gain some weight though." She smiled, before turning to leave. Yuffie was using whatever was left of her tolerance not to just slap the bag in that girl's face. She stood up and gripped the bag a little, before calling out to her.

"Hey, Celes. Have you noticed anyone dressed in black around here lately? With a hood and all?"

"Hm? Black and a hood? Umm…" Celes put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

_Don't hurt yourself too much thinking now…_

Yuffie mumbled to herself before Celes spoke up.

"Ah, I think I know now. Yeah, there has been this occasional guy that would walk around her occasionally. Looks like a total bum though, but we don't give out any handouts. So, hope he won't be too disappointed when he finds that out." She said, before going back to the kitchen.

_I wonder what powers that brain of hers to be running like that during the day time._

Yuffie picked up her umbrella and opened it as she walked out from the restaurant and walked up the stairs in front of the Accessory Shop. She was beginning to walk pass the shop, though she glanced back to where the alley next to the shop was at where she might have saw the hooded figure go to. It's just a dead end down that way, why would anyone go down there for? She bit her lip a little now, as she felt curious now. Her body turned now to face the other way as, she turned around the corner and made her way down the alleyway. Yes, she really was that curious to why someone like that would come to Transverse Town and make their selves so discreet from everyone. She held the umbrella above her head and the warm paper bag in the other. Small splashes were made as she walked through the forming puddles in the alley. Yuffie turned the corner and stopped shortly, as the hooded person was sitting back into the corner near some crates and a barrel. Was this person homeless?

"Um…hello?"

There was a long pause and nothing was heard besides the rain hitting against the ground and rooftops. She began to walk a little closer to see if he could hear her a little better or not.

"Excuse me are you okay? I was just, you know, wondering and all. You shouldn't be sitting out here when it's raining." Yuffie still didn't get a answer, she got a little bit bolder as she walked in closer before she was standing in front of the hooded cloaked figure. We'll she could see very much now it was a man and he seem to be breathing as well. He was looking down at the ground, she really couldn't see his face just strands of his hair that was hanging down. She crouched down to his level, as she looked at him, though even like this she couldn't see his face.

"Hey, are you some kind of tourist maybe? Are you stranded here maybe? Or…are you looking for someone?"

_Som..e…one…_

He didn't seem to say anything, just breathing lightly and just staring downwards. Perhaps the man was death maybe or maybe he just couldn't talk? Well, whatever the reason Yuffie couldn't seem to get him to talk. Also, she was beginning to feel a little light headed now and her chest was beginning to tighten up a little now. She thinks she's been out too long in the rain. She felt some compassion towards the poor guy, but she really had to get back to the Hotel before she passed out.

"Well, I got to go…hope you find whatever you're looking for here. Here you can have this. I think you need it more than I do."

She took her umbrella and put it to his side to shelter him a little bit from the rain and she also put the paper bag in his lap. She put her hands above her head before she started to run back from the alley now so she could get to the Third District. He was left alone now. He glanced down at his lap where the paper bag, with the contents of Yuffie's lunch inside, was sitting. He had lifted his head up slowly, as he watch Yuffie run off through the rain as she left the alley. He quietly murmured something to himself as his vision went back down to his lap.

'_Such…kindness…'_

The clock above the door in the Green Room was ticking loudly, since it was so quiet in the room. Leon was leaning against the wall with his back to it. His arms were folded across his chest and one of his legs crossed over the other. One of his fingers tapped slowly against the side of his arm, as he was patiently waiting. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming down the hallway slowly. Leon turned his head and glanced at his opened door leading to the hallway. The steps got closer and one of Leon's hands loosened as it went to rest on the handle of his gunblade. The footsteps stopped as they got to the door and to his relief it was Aerith standing there holding a tray with a few mugs sitting on it. Leon sighed, before taking his hand off the handle of his weapon, as he shook his head slowly.

"Honestly Leon, put that thing away. I swear you're going to end up swinging that thing at me or someone else. Calm down there's no reason to be alert all the time." She said, as she walked over to the table in the room and put the tray down. "I've brought some hot chocolate. I hope Yuffie gets back soon so it doesn't cold."

"Where IS Yuffie anyway? She really shouldn't be out…" He asked her, his voice sounding monotone.

"Hm? Oh, I think she went to the restaurant to get some lunch about an hour ago."

"I'm going to go get here…" He said, as he got up from the wall and walked over to the door, but he was shortly stopped by the woman in pink as she grabbed a hold of his ear from behind, as she took one of the mugs off the tray and put it down on a napkin on the table with her other hand. Leon turned his head and looked at Aerith who had a hold on his ear like a mother would with a child really.

"…? Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do. Leon take it easy okay? You don't have to be so concerned about her. Besides, you know she can take care of herself just as well as you do."

Leon looked at her silently; as he saw the look she was giving him. He only gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine…but please don't' grab my ear like this." He reached up and took her hand from his ear gently.

"Hehe, that's only when you're being stubborn. Now, why don't you sit down and--"

She stopped in mid-sentence at the sudden thump that came from the next room. They both turned their heads and looked at the door that leads to the red room. There was some shuffling around in the room before the sudden sound of a sneeze following.

"I guess Yuffie's back now and the only thing that's happen to her is that she's getting a cold." Aerith said, as she made her way towards the door and opened it as she walked in. Leon watched her as she went to her and Yuffie's room. He felt a slight relief of knowing she was back now.

"Yuffie! What happened to you!"

The feeling passed now, as he heard Aerith's voice. He went to the next room to see what was wrong. Aerith was standing in front of Yuffie who seemed a little flustered towards Yuffie who was soaked from head to toe. Her hair was dripping wet as were her top and shorts that sticking to her skin. Droplets of rain was rolling off her arms and legs and falling off onto the floor. She was barefoot now as she had probably took her shoes off earlier.

"Honestly, Yuffie look at you. You're soaking wet! You're going to catch a cold or worse like this. Stay right here, I'll get some towels."

Aerith walked out of the room quickly to go down the hallway to one of the closets to find some towels that might be around. Yuffie rubbed her arms a little as there was this uncomfortable silence in the room now since she was alone with Leon. She coughed a little and rubbed a hand over her moist face, she noticing the look Leon was giving her as he eyed her.

"What?"

"So, what happened to your umbrella?"

She didn't think he would ask about that. She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, as she thought of something to tell him real quick.

"I guess, I just left it at the restaurant or dropped it around there when I was running back."

"Oh? Then, what about your lunch?"

"My lunch? Uh, I decided to eat at the restaurant that's why it took me awhile to come back here."

He narrowed his eyes, as he looked at her. He didn't say anything and Yuffie thought he might not be buying her excuses really. She turned around to avoid his gaze, as she didn't want to make any eye contact with him. Leon wondered what else she had been doing while she was gone. Maybe it wasn't too much of a big deal as Aerith was mentioning to him before. His gaze somewhat found it's way going down her backside, as the small droplets of water rolled down her smooth skin. Some of them just settling down along her back giving it an almost glistening coat. It began to remind him of how it use to rain back at their old home. How after it rained there was usually dew that was on the grass and leaves of the trees and they would slowly drip off.

_It's been such a long time…_

"Leon, what are you looking at?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze, as he noticed Yuffie was looking at him now. He guessed he had been staring at her for the whole time by accident. He wasn't quite sure of what to say now, as he felt a bit awkward now by this. He shook his head a little and put a hand up to his forehead.

"Just remember to wear a raincoat next time."

"Hm? Heh, you're beginning to sound like Aerith now; sounding _so_ concerned for me. Next you'll be wearing pink." Yuffie grinned as she turned around fully and looked at him. Leon looked at her unimpressed by her sarcasm.

"Whatever…"

He said, as he turned around to go back to his room, but he was stopped shortly by some arms wrapping around him and a damp body pressing along his back. It was no one other than Yuffie.

"Oh, Leon you're so _sweet._"

He could hear her snickering, as the hug was pretty much intentional as he could feel the back of her shirt getting damp slowly. Also, he was feeling uncomfortable with her getting so close to him like this. Obviously he didn't like the body to body contact. He swallowed slightly and his muscles tightened slowly.

"Hey, I found some fresh towels."

The door opened as Aerith was carrying a few towels in her arms. Leon pulled himself away from her hold, as Aerith dropped the towels down in one of the chairs in the red room. She took one of the towels and went over to Yuffie as she put it over her head and began to dry her hair.

"Hey! What's the big idea, I could have done it by myself."

"Oh hush. Just let me dry this mop head of yours." She rubbed the towel around her hair for awhile before taking it off and putting it around her neck, as her hair was messed and out of place. "Dry yourself off and put some dry clothes on then come into the next room with us to have some hot chocolate with us." Aerith glanced over at Leon and raised a brow.

"Leon are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." He said, before leaving the room to go back into the Green room. Aerith shrugged her shoulders slightly before looking back at Yuffie.

"Take an umbrella with you next time. I swear you're going to get sick."

She followed Leon into the next room and closed the door behind her leaving Yuffie alone. Yuffie held the ends of the towel around her neck and walked over to the window. She could see and hear the rain coming down a little more. Her hand ran back through her dark hair, as she gave a low sigh.

_Hope that guy will be okay out there…_

**TBC**

_Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed that. Though, I hope it wasn't too short though. I guess it'll be okay for you to read. I've already started on the next chapter, so it should be coming along soon. Check out The Bloodstained Diary sometime if you can._


End file.
